dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwang Jung Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Hwang Jung Min *'Nombre:' 황정민 / Hwang Jung Min (Hwang Jeong Min) *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Changwon, Gyeongsangnam-do, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Hermano menor/director musical y compositor Hwang Sang Jun y Esposa/Actriz de teatro (Kim Mi Hye) e hijo. *'Agencia: 'SEM Company Dramas *Hanbando (CSTV , 2012) *That Fool (KBS2, 2009) Películas *Deliver Us From Evil (2020) *Hostage (2020) *Return (2019) *The Spy Gone North (2018) *Battleship Island (2017) *Asura: The City of Madness (2016) *A Violent Prosecutor (2016) *Train to Busan (2016) *The Himalayas (2015) *The Wailing (2015) *Veteran (2014) *Gukje Market (2014) *Man In Love (2014) *Fist of Legend (2013) *In My End is My Beginning (2013) *The New World (2013) *Dancing Queen (2012) *Moby Dick (2011) *The Unjust (2010) *Blades of Blood (2010) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Shadow Murder (2009) *A Man Who Was Superman (2007) *My 11th Mother (2007) *Happiness (2007) *Black House (2007) *Bloody Tie (2006) *My Lovely Week (2005) *You Are My Sunshine (2005) *Heaven's Soldiers (2005) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) Cameo *This Charming Girl (2005) *A Good Lawyer's Wife (2003) *YMCA Baseball Team (2002) *Road Movie (2002) *She (2001) *Waikiki Brothers (2001) *Shiri (1999) *The General's Son (1990) Temas para Películas *''누구를 위한 삶인가 (Who Are You Living For?)'' tema para Bloody Tie (2006) *''너는 내 운명 Sun Together (You Are My Destiny (Sun Together))'' tema para You Are My Sunshine (2005) *''You're My Sunshine'' tema para You Are My Sunshine (2005) *''A Honeyed Question'' tema para A Bittersweet Life (2005) Musicales *'2016:' Okepi (Orchestra Pit) *'2012-2013:' Assassins *'2012:' Man of La Mancha *'2009:' The wedding singer *'2008-2009:' University of Laughs *'2008:' Nine *'2006:' Line 1 *'2004:' Broadway 42nd Street *'2001:' Tommy *'2000:' Line 1 *'1999:' Cats *'1999:' Moskito *'1997:' Jesus Christ Superstar *'1997-1998:' Gaeddongi *'1997:' Blood Brothers *'1995-1996:' Line 1 Videos Musicales *Naul - One's Way Back (2005) Reconocimientos *'2018 55th Grand Bell Awards: '''Mejor Actor (The Spy Gone North) *'2013 (34rd) Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actor - New World *'2007 28th Blue Dragon Film Festival:' Premio de popularidad *'2006 29th Golden Cinema Festival:' Premio al Mejor Actor *'2006 2nd Max Movie's Best Movie's:' Premio Mejor Actor Principal *'2005 4th Korean Movie Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Principal *'2005 4th Korean Movie Awards:' Premio Actor Secundario *'2005 Blue Dragon Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Principal *'2005 Grand Bell Movie Awards:' Premio Actor Secundario *'2002 7th Pusan International Film Festival:' Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de arte Seúl (Graduado en teatro) *'Especialidades:' Baloncesto, tocar instrumentos musicales *'Aficiones: '''Jugar basketball y tocar instrumentos musicales. *Hwang Jung Min comenzó su carrera en el teatro musical, haciendo su debut como actor en Line 1 en 1995. A continuación intervino en varios musicales y obras en Daehangno tales como Jesus Christ Superstar y Cats. *A pesar de una carrera en el teatro, Hwang tuvo dificultades en la transición al cine. Fue a través de una larga lucha por el reconocimiento, con la gente diciendo que no tenía la cara correcta para el cine. Incluso consideró renunciar a su sueño, pero se pegó a su convicción de caminar el camino de la actuación. Hwang dijo: "Después de interesarse por el escenario y cómo se siente el ser esa persona en el escenario, nunca he pensado en otra cosa. Eso nunca me balanceaba. Es decir lo único que puedo decir con confianza".Su gran oportunidad llegó cuando fue elegido en Waikiki Brothers, una película de 2001 que fue un inesperado éxito en Corea. En su papel como baterista sin esperanza, Hwang dejó una fuerte impresión y obtuvo críticas favorables, con el director Yim Soon Rye llamándolo "una piedra preciosa sin cortar." *Hwang está casado con la actriz de teatro musical Kim Mi Hye, desde el 06 de septiembre de 2004. Tienen un hijo llamado Hwang Sae Hyun. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Hwang Jung Min2.jpg Hwang Jung Min3.jpg Hwang Jung Min4.jpg Hwang Jung Min5.jpg Hwang Jung Min6.jpg Hwang Jung Min7.jpg Hwang Jung Min8.JPG Hwang_Jung_Min.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante